


The Adventure of Doctor Who

by Linn_pearson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn_pearson/pseuds/Linn_pearson
Summary: Doctor Who's adventure through many missions throughout not just the universe but parallel universes as well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello Sir, do you remember anything about your incident? It was truly terrible…Sir, SIR?”  
The nurse, or what looked like a nurse, began shaking me vigorously and shouting in my ear, however I just couldn’t respond. It was all too much to put into words. The heart monitor started to get slower, and slower until everything went dark and I couldn’t hear, see or feel anything ”.

I suddenly woke up. I examined where I was. I didn’t recognise it. I wasn’t in the hospital ward as I was before, I was in a mysterious cavern, and as I looked around to try and figure out more about where I was and why I was here, I started to hear a strange sound. It was slowly getting louder and louder until I could recognise the noise. I had to run. I had to run as far away as I could. Or fight. It was a Dalek. My worst enemy. As I was running, I heard another recognisable noise, but this time it was a relief. My TARDIS appeared in front of my eyes and I couldn’t be more relieved. After I ran in and slammed the door of my “spaceship” it all became a blur and I couldn’t remember anything.


	2. Meeting Amy Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Who meets Amy pond on his trip to Earth.

I suddenly woke up to a loud bang and a thump. It took me a few moments to realise that I was inside the Tardis and we had landed somewhere unknown to me. I checked on my new map of all universes, which I was quite proud of as it was the latest addition, and we had arrived on Earth in the middle of London. I stepped out in curiosity of why I was at these exact coordinates, only to find a girl walking towards me looking in disbelief. 

“What are you?” she said in a high-pitched voice. She obviously thought that I was some sort of alien from this other planet ‘Mars’ as she puts. 

“I am basically a human” I replied, “By that I mean I am a Time Lord” 

She stared at me not understanding a word that I was speaking. 

I continued saying, “Listen, I was in a coma in my Tardis and I woke up to find myself on Earth, and I am trying to figure out why .”

Still puzzled she asked me what a Time Lord is, so I told her that it was too complicated to tell her right now as I was running out of time. I went back into my ‘blue box’ as she thought of it. Just before I closed the door, she screamed “WAIT! Can I come with you?”. I have never met someone so inquisitive before in my life. 

“What’s your name girl?” I asked trying to find out more about this creature.

“My name is Amy Pond. What is yours? ” I said that my name was ‘The Doctor’ 

“Dr who...?” she asked me, so I replied with a “Yes, that is my name” and by confusing her more, I encouraged her to come with me more. We then talked about her and myself for a while until I realised that I was nearly out of time.

“Come on!” I suddenly shouted, “”We have got to go”. Without a second thought, she joined me in my Tardis and we hurried off to our next destination. Skaro.


End file.
